


Missing?

by happyyoyo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyyoyo/pseuds/happyyoyo
Summary: Guanlin came home one day to find Jihoon missing.





	1. Chapter 1

“I am home,” Guanlin announced his arrival while taking his shoes off at the door.

Silence was the only reply he received as he enters the house. The living room was empty, Jihoon was nowhere in sight. It was rather strange for the maknae as his lover was usually home at this timing to welcome him. He did not recall his hyung mentioning to him about being home late today. Guanlin headed to the kitchen to search for Jihoon but instead he found dinner left untouched on the dining table.

Guanlin left the kitchen and called out to once again, "Jihoon?” But there was no reply.

The next room that Guanlin checked on was the room that Jihoon used as a studio for his drawings. Jihoon was not in the room. Guanlin was shocked to find the room in a mess with all the artworks scattered on the floor. It was unsettling for him as the older one had always cherished every artwork that he had created. He could not imagine the reason behind for Jihoon to create such a mess.

The makane then headed towards their shared bedroom. There was faint sound coming from the room. Guanlin could easily recognize that it was the sound of Jihoon’s crying. _Why is Jihoon crying?_ He twisted the doorknob quietly not wanting to alarm his lover and pushed the door open. The younger one could feel his heart aching when he found Jihoon crying by the bedside, clutching onto a photo frame tightly.

"Jihoon?" Guan Lin called out in another attempt to capture his attention.

The older one did not answer and continued grieving. They had been in a relationship for quite a while and never once did Guanlin found Jihoon in such a state. His lover has always been the more mature and independent partner in their relationship. What could have possibly happened for him to so devastated? Guanlin took another step closer cautiously and was only an arm's length away from Jihoon. He was close enough to look at the photo he was holding on.

It was a photo of them.

A shiver ran down his spine as he realized that the reason for his tears was because of him. Guanlin felt a sudden sharp pain jabbing into the right side of his head. The pain was unbearable and it was making it more difficult to understanding the situation. He fell to his knees while clutching on to his head, the sound of the impact still did not capture Jihoon's attention. Feeling out of option, the younger one reached out to tap on the older one's shoulder. However, his hand went through him like he was invisible.

He could not touch him.

All his memories came rushing back into his mind. The scene of his accident replayed before his eyes. A car crashed into his and the impact caused the right side of his head to hit hard against the windshield. His vision became blurry. Blood was oozing down from his head. He could hear people shouting to call the ambulance before his conscious slips away slowly.

He was dead.

He was already dead.

Two men appeared at the door to the room and ordered, “it is time to go.”

Guanlin nodded and turned to look at his lover again. He tries to wrap his arms around Jihoon for the last time. How he wish he could hug him for the last time. There were still many things that they have yet to do and so many things he had yet to say. However, everything was too late. Maybe next life he could look for him again and make up for all the lost time for this lifetime.

“I love you,” he whispered his confession for the last time and left.

That was when Jihoon looked up into the empty room.

He had heard Guanlin’s last confession.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not linked to the previous chapter.

It was another exhausting day for Jihoon after a long day at work. He dragged his tired self to the car and slumped into the driver's seat. As he adjusted the rear mirror and the side mirror, he took the chance to take a good look at his weary face. The bloodshot in his eyes and the dark circle beneath it were evidence of his sleepless nights. He pats his face several times in an attempt to pull himself together. Finally, he started the engine of his car and drove towards his destination.

DJ on the radio was rambling about things he did not care. It was getting irritating as time passes. He pressed the power button repeatedly in frustration to switch off the radio. Silence filled the air in the car with the radio off. 

 “Stop,” a voice broke the silence.

The voice was crystal clear, coming from the left side of his ears. He could recognize that the voice belonged to Guanlin. Before he could fully comprehend the situation and react to it, he felt a force acting on his right leg to step hard on the brake. The car jerked as he came to an immediate stop. A car sped off right in front of him across the street despite the fact that traffic light in front of him was green.

If he did not stop the car in time, he could have crashed into that car.

Guanlin had saved his life.

Jihoon gripped onto the steering wheel tightly with his head resting on it. His tears started falling uncontrollably. All the emotions that he had kept inside of him for the past one week were all released at that moment. It had not been an easy period for him. He had been trying very hard to put on a brave face in front of his friends so that they would not worry about him. But at this moment, he could no longer conceal his feelings.

“Guanlin…” Jihoon sobbed and murmured his name.

Guanlin died seven days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to write a ghost story for my assignment and I wrote two version of it. This is the second version. This was inspired by a true story that I came across on a forum.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poor title naming. It has been awhile since I wrote a fanfic, hope I did not lose my writing skills. ><
> 
> I had to write a ghost story for my module and I wrote two versions of it. This was the version that I did not submit. 
> 
> Will continue to write more wanna one stories in future! Please support :D


End file.
